Eric, Sookie, Meet the Future
by bookworm1993
Summary: There's a small blonde ball of adorableness headed to Bon Temps. It's lost and wants his mom and dad. Too bad Mom and Dad have no clue what's coming.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

This was just an idea that came to me when I was watching a movie and wanted to try it out.

I hope you all like.

* * *

Jr. POV

All I remembered was climbing into dad's car then coming out and the house was suddenly a different color and much smaller than I was used to. I turned around and suddenly dad's car wasn't there either. I looked around and I didn't see Aunt Pam's house anywhere either.

I ran into our house but stopped as I spotted the door. It was also different. It wasn't the bright yellow that Daddy and I painted three months ago. I gently pushed the door open to find it was also different. There weren't the flowers that Daddy brought mom each week on the table.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted Aunt Amelia!

* * *

Amelia whirled around at the sound of her name to be engulfed in a big hug that nearly knocked her down from shock. She could see turfs of blonde hair sticking out of the head. Suddenly the head looked up and her and gave a large smile.

"Aunt Amelia!" The boy cried happily again. Bright blue eyes shining. "I missed you so much. I'm glad you're back from Hawaii! How was it? Did you get me anything?"

"Sweetie are you lost?"

The boy looked up at her in confusion. "I'm not lost. Are you lost Auntie?" He said adorably.

Amelia smiled sadly. "Maybe." She said ruffling the boy's hair.

The boy frowned then hugged Amelia again. "I'm sorry." Then he looked at her with his beautiful crystal ocean blue eyes that now that Amelia was looking at them, they looked really familiar. "I'll help you find your way." He promised earnestly.

For the first time in a while, Amelia really smiled. "You're a sweetheart. But I think I should get you back to your parents."

"Okay!" He said brightly. "Um I think Mom is probably at Merlotte's. Dad might be with her or he's at Fangtasia."

Amelia didn't know what to say. "Um okay. Yes um we'll head to Merlotte's first."

Amelia took her keys out and walked down the steps offering to help the boy but he just waved her off. Amelia smiled at his independence. He was just too adorable.

The boy opened the backseat and quickly put his seat belt on. Amelia was surprised as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Sweetie how old are you?"

The boy gave her an odd look. "Aunt Amelia you don't remember?"

Amelia wanted to say that she had no clue even who it was but wasn't so sure if that was a good approach. "Sorry sweetie, I forgot."

"Oh." The boy said. "I'm three!" He exclaimed showing three fingers.

Amelia almost braked in shock. The boy did not act like he was three. His English was way too good to be three. There wasn't even the slightest lisp.

* * *

Jr. POV

Aunt Amelia was acting really strange. She didn't remember how old I was even though she was the one who bought me the mini motorcycle to match Daddy's on my birthday.

I had to strain my head to see through the window and suddenly I saw Uncle Sam's place. I smiled happily. I always loved coming here. Uncle Sam always let me help him and all the people always were nice to me. It was never boring. As soon as Aunt Amelia parked I took off my seat belt and shot off into Merlotte's.

* * *

Sam was going around the tables making refills on the beer orders since they were still down one waitress since Arlene quit.

The bell rang signaling someone coming in. Sam looked to the door to smile at the person but saw no one. His gaze followed down.

"Uncle Sam!" The boy cried excitedly before running up to one of his favorite uncles and tackling his leg.

Everyone in the bar turned to see a little blonde boy hugging Sam's leg in curiosity.

Sam looked down at the boy attached to his leg. The boy looked up at him smiling. "Hi." The boy said then giggled. "Uncle Sam you look funny." The boy said giggling.

Sam broke into an unconscious smile. Sam detached himself from the boy then bent down to the boys height.

Amelia came rushing in. "Ohmigod. Did anyone see an adorable blonde boy come in?" She yelled panicked.

Sam along with everyone else stared at Amelia in shock. They hadn't seen her in weeks. And now she came back with a little boy.

"Is this him." Sam asked pointing to the boy.

Amelia looked to where Sam was pointing. She gave a large sigh of relief. "Sweetie don't scare me like that again." Amelia said looking at the boy.

"Sorry Auntie." The boy said looking at the ground. "I didn't mean to panic you."

"It's ok I just want to return you to your parents in one piece." Amelia said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Is he yours Amelia?" Sam asked.

Everyone's ears perked up.

"Well not really." Amelia said before explaining how she met the boy.

* * *

Sookie POV

"Look here buddy, I'm at work. SO stop calling me. Sam's getting really pissed off and so am I."

"Did you just call me Buddy again?"

I groaned. Of all the things I said that word he still retains. "Look I have a job to do so just… I can't deal with you right now."

"Lover we will talk one way or another."

"Whatever BUDDY!" I said before slamming the phone. Ugh stupid Viking Vampires. They never seem to get through their thick heads that they can't always get what they want.

* * *

Sam listened as Amelia described how the boy came barging in and calling her Aunt Amelia much the same as him.

"Amelia have you asked what his name is?" Sam asked.

"Well actually now that I think about it. No I haven't."

Sam turned to the little boy and for the first time got a real good look at him. He looked eerily familiar like someone.

"Hey what'd I miss?" Jason asked as he came in. He stopped as he saw both Sam and Amelia on the floor with someone else.

Sam looked at Jason then at the boy and saw a resemblance. Oh god please tell me this isn't Jason's kid. Sam said to himself.

"Uncle Jason!"

Jason looked down to see who just called him 'uncle Jason' to see a small blonde haired blue eyed boy. "Who's the kid?" Jason asked the question everyone else was dying to know.

"Kiddo what's your name?" Sam asked.

The small boy looked at Sam hurt and offended. "Uncle Sam what's going on? Don't you remember me?" The boy asked sadly crawling into Sam's lap.

Sam felt a tug on his heart at the devastated little boy's face. It looked so sad that it made him want to make sure it never made it's appearance on the boys face ever again. He felt such a strong urge to protect the boy.

Sam leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead. "Sorry kiddo. I don't remember you right now but I might if you tell me your name."

"Oh okay." The boy brightened up. "My name's Tray Niall Eric Northman." The boy said smiling brightly.

There was a crash not too far from where Sam, Amelia, and the boy were sitting but no one turned to see as they were still in shock from what the boy said.

* * *

How do you like?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter!

hope you all like.

* * *

Sookie POV

I dropped the tray as the words rang through my mind and plenty of the other people in the bar. Tray Naill Eric Northman. Tray Niall Eric Northman.

I could hear Amelia loud and clear in my head as she chanted. "Ohmigod!" over and over.

"Did he just say…" I didn't get to finish because the little boy suddenly got up yelled Mommy at the top of his lungs. Then ran to me. Instinctively, and without a thought I bent down and picked up the boy as he ran toward me.

* * *

The whole bar watched as the little boy was picked up by Sookie Stackhouse. The little boy hugged her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. There were distinctive similarities.

Sookie stood frozen as the little boy snuggled to her. All eyes were on her but she didn't care or notice.

* * *

Jr. POV

"Tray Niall Eric Northman." Mom said.

I looked up at her. Was I in trouble? Mom never called me my full name unless I was in trouble. She always called me Jr.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked hugging her tighter.

* * *

Sookie looked down at the boy. "No of course not hun, why would you think that?"

"Because you never call me by my full name unless I'm in trouble." The boy said before burying his face back into her neck.

Sookie gently ran her hand over the boy's smooth silky blonde hair. "No of course not. What does your mom usually call you?"

* * *

Jr. POV

I straightened up to look at Mommy. Everybody was acting so strange. And where was Daddy?

"You always call me Junior because you always say I'm too much like Daddy!" I said proudly.

* * *

Sookie took a large breath. "Do you know where your dad is?" She said almost dazed not quite believing what was happening.

"Uh huh. He's probably at Fangtasia if he isn't here with you." Jr. said matter of fact. "Can we go there please mommy?"

Sookie looked at Sam and Amelia in distress.

"Hey there cutie how about you and I find a booth while your mom and Uncle Sam talk." Amelia said as Sookie handed him to her.

"Sure can I have a lemonade please?"

Sookie let out a breath hearing those words, at least he didn't drink blood.

"Sure kiddo." Sam said.

After giving Jr. a lemonade and making sure him and Amelia had a booth, Sookie and Sam went into his office.

* * *

Sookie POV

I sat down on the chair on the other side of Sam's desk.

"Sookie what just happened?" Sam asked sitting in his chair.

I looked up at him with a disbelieving look. "I honestly don't know Sam."

"Well he says he's your son and I'm assuming from his name he's also Eric's."

"But how? Eric's a Vampire!"

Sam was silent.

I looked out the window trying to figure out what was going on. Then a thought came.

"What if Eric paid a kid to pretend to be our kid so that I would talk to him?"

Sam looked up at me. "Maybe Sookie, if he did Eric sure did a mighty fine job. He found a boy that looks very much like you and Jason. But for some reason I doubt that. The boy… he reminds me of you and everything he says sounds so sincere like as if he believes I really am his uncle and you his mom."

"But Sam can Vampires be fathers?"

"I never thought so Sook but… as much I hate to say this I think you should talk to Eric."

* * *

Jr. POV

I sipped on my lemonade as I talked to Aunt Amelia.

When Uncle Sam's door opened, Mommy and Uncle Sam came through. Mommy headed straight towards us.

"Are we going to see Daddy?" I asked anxiously.

* * *

Sookie POV

As I helped Jr. settle in my car, I tried to read his mind to see if he was indeed something sent to get me to talk to Eric. I got nothing. I blinked before trying it again. Still nothing. Wait was he a vampire, what cruel person would turn a toddler into a vampire? But he drank the lemonade, I saw it with my very own eyes and he wasn't gagging or looked like he wasn't enjoying it.

"Mommy are you ok? You look tired." Jr. Asked looking at me with a concerned face.

"No I'm ok sweetie." I said then without instinctively I kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

My heart stopped. I hadn't heard those words from anyone in so long and I hadn't realized how much I'd missed them.

I got into my side of the car and turned on the engine.

"Bye bye Aunt Amelia, Uncle Sam." I heard Jr. cry. I turned around to see him waving from the windows.

"Bye Jr." Amelia said, looking as if she wanted to cry. _I hope he really is Sookie and Eric's son._ I heard her broadcast. I wanted the same thing but I didn't want to bring my hopes up. And if he was a trick I wasn't so sure if I wanted to stop playing the part of his mom.

When I got to the main road, I heard light soft snoring. I looked in my rearview mirror to see that Jr. was asleep. I gave a small laughed and smiled as I turned down the radio.

We were about five minutes from Fangtasia and Jr. woke up. "Are we there yet?" He asked groggily.

"Almost."

"Oh. Mommmy, Mommmy, it's your favorite song!"

I was puzzled for a second but then turned up the radio. Indeed it was. Micheal Jackson's P.Y.T. But how did he know that? I never told Eric ever or Bill for that matter.

"I want to love you!" Jr. sang. "Pretty young thing!"

It was too adorable. Oh god I wasn't going to be able to let him go by the end of this night.

"How do you know it's my favorite son?"

"We always clean the house with this song." He said bobbing his head to Micheal Jackson singing Na na nas.

* * *

Eric POV

I could feel Sookie very close. But I could also feel the waves of her love emitting strongly. It made me growl. I knew that they weren't for me. If she brought a human male here, I wasn't going to be responsible for my actions.

I gripped the sides of my arm chair to keep from sprinting off and goin to her. I wouldn't show her how much power she had over me.

* * *

Sookie POV

I found a spot and began to unbuckle my seat. I turned around to tell Jr. that I would help him but he was already out. He was already half way to the door.

My eyes widened as I got out as fast as I could.

I scooped him up just before we made it to the door. I stood up just in time to see Pam there with a mildly shocked face. It was the most emotion I think I've ever seen on her face.

"My Sookie, life's never dull when you're around. So what haven't you been telling us?"

* * *

Jr. POv

I looked up from Mom's hair when I heard Aunt Pam's voice.

"Aunt Pam?" I asked twisting around in Mom's arms. It was!

* * *

Pam's eyes went wide as the little boy in Sookie's arms hugged her.

Sookie gasped.

In any other case Pam would've thrown the person hugging her all the way to the other side of the country. But with the little boy she felt more protective. It made her feel nauseated.

Now that was the most facial expression Sookie had ever seen on Pam's face.

"What's your name kid?"

"Aunt Pam you have perfect memory." Jr. said confused.

Pam's face was expressionless. If it were any other time Sookie would've laughed.

"Sookie Stackhouse you are just a priceless human. I have to be there to see Eric see you with this." Pam gestured to Jr.

"Aunt Pam's actng weird." Jr. whispered into Sookie's ear.

Pam opened the door for Sookie and Jr. to enter. "Oh this will be a night to remember."

* * *

Next chapter will be seeing Eric,

Hope you all stay tuned.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sorry it took a while.

* * *

Eric POV

I could feel my wife very close to me. Then I heard the door open and my child say. "Oh this will be a night to remember." So Sookie was here… at last. I lifted my eyes to look at the front. The image in front of me made me freeze.

* * *

Standing there was Sookie in her short black shorts and white shirt. But that wasn't the uniform that made all eyes in the bar turn to look at her. Everyone included every vampire there, every fangbanger, and tourist. All stared in shock.

Sookie looked positively glowing as she held a small boy in her arms. The sight made many of the people there just pause and stare.

"Daddy!" Jr. cried then suddenly flew out of Sookie's arms. Everyone was frozen in shock even Pam and Sookie.

Everyone watched wide eyed as the boy zoomed through the air.

Sitting on the throne was Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, but this time he had a small boy in his lap hugging his neck.

* * *

Sookie POV

I stared at the sight of Eric with Jr. And oh god they looked very much like Father and Son. Maybe Jr. bore a resemblance to me but it was only because he had the same blonde hair and blue eyes but that was where it ended. He looked like Eric and you would have to be a blind person to not see how much they looked like each other.

Oh gods he was really mine and Eric's baby. But how? Vampires can't have babies. Can they?

* * *

Eric POV

I stared at the boy on my lap. He just called me Daddy. A part of me was asking what the Fuck. Another felt a protective urge to the boy and love? No fondness, no I just didn't know.

I could feel Sookie's mixed feeling. Concern, love, happiness, confusion, disbelief, all wrapped in one. I felt almost the same.

"Who are you?" I whispered at last.

* * *

Jr. POV

I let go of Dad's neck and sat down on his lap. Mom and Dad were so weird. Did they just suddenly up and forget my name?

"Silly goose. My name's Tray Naill Eric Northman." I said looking at dad shaking my head slightly at him.

* * *

Eric took a large gulp of air that was unnecessary but it made him calm down a little.

"You're my son." Eric stated.

"Of course." The boy said earnestly. "Dad and Mom are acting so silly today."

Eric stood up now holding the little boy to him like a natural. The little boy snuggled into him.

"Pam, Sookie come into my office." Eric said rather hoarsely.

"Pam close the door behind you." Eric said not even bothering to look up. He had Jr. still standing on his lap giggling and was looking at only him.

"Daddy's staring at me funny." Jr. said still giggling as he turned in Eric's arm to face Sookie.

The same time he turned to look at Sookie, Eric did.

It was the first time in a while that Sookie had seen that face of adoration. She hadn't seen it since Eric had amnesia and it tugged on her heart.

Guess he didn't hire a kid. Sookie thought to herself. Somehow she was both relieved and more confused than ever.

"Master may I ask him take him while you and your wife talk?" Pam asked.

Eric looked from Jr. to Pam with a pained look. He didn't want to let him go. As ridiculous as it sounded Eric just knew the boy was his.

"I want to go with Aunt Pam!"

Pam made a small face at being called Aunt again but was expressionless otherwise.

"Yes, my wife and I do need to talk, more so than ever at this moment."

Jr. got off of Eric's lap and walked to Sookie. "Love you." He said before kissing her cheek.

"Love you too sweet." Sookie said kissing the top of his head.

Then walked to Pam and grabbed her hand. He walked out the door holding Pam's hand, chatting excitedly.

"I'd never thought I would ever see that sight." Sookie said.

"Lover we must talk." Eric said looking almost distant.

"I know." Sookie said closing the door.

Jr. sat on a stool spinning around while Pam watched him closely.

Pam noticed that the boy probably acted more like Sookie was with his abruptness, his politeness and well southern manners. But he had moments that he was very much Eric. He smiled like Eric did. He also looked just as you would imagine Eric did when he was a kid. The frosty ice blue eye and brilliant blonde hair. But he also had the charm that Eric just oozed out.

"Aunt Pam can we please go for some ice cream."

Pam raised her eyebrows at the boy. "Ice cream." She said arching an eyebrow.

"Please." He said eyes shining.

"Don't grovel." Pam said before sighing. "Fine we'll get ice cream."

"He just appeared out of nowhere." Eric repeated.

Sookie nodded.

"And he knows, Amelia, the shifter, and your brother not to mention Pam." Eric looked up. "I do not know how to explain the circumstances. I've never heard about this happening before. Ever. I do not want to be weary because a part of me knows he is my son but at the same time I do not know if this is a trick of some kind."

"Welcome to Baskin Robbins." The boy behind the counter said before looking up. Before him stood a tall blonde women in all black emphasizing her pale skin. "Ya yo you're a vamp." The boy stuttered. He knew there was a vampire bar near but he never knew Vamps would go to an ice cream parlor.

"Really." The blonde vamp said in a bored voice.

"Ugh um ugh can ah ugh help you?" The boy said starting to sweat despite the frigid temperature.

"Not me" Pam looked at the boy as if he was an idiot for even asking. "this one wants ice cream."

"Hi there I would like a small waffle cone and chocolate chip ice cream."

The poor ice cream boy just stared at the little boy in shock. His eyes lifted to meet the vampires. He had a horrified look on his face as he imagined the many scenarios of the little boy being bitten. Then it turned to a glare as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get out now, I have a stake." He boy said shakily.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Boy just get the ice cream. I'm not going to hurt a hair on the boy."

"Don't talk to her like that; Aunt Pam would never hurt me." The little boy cried outraged.

Pam's face shifted though laughter at the little one's remark, to annoyance at the pathetic human, to a sort of warmth from the boy defending her even though it was unnecessary, to blank again.

"The only explanation that would make sense is a fairy but Niall closed the portal." Eric said. "But then again you never know, you might have a rogue fairy that got stuck here or they somehow found an opening."

"Eric I just, Eric I want him so much to be the real deal. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought about a child with you but now that's he's here in front of me. I don't care if he's a trick." Sookie said smiling sadly. "I finally found someone that loves me unconditionally and I-"

Eric looked up sharply at her. "What did you just say?" Eric asked his voice laced with anger.

"Eric you heard me." Sookie sighed. "You may think that you love me Eric but the words have never really come out before." Then she looked up but Eric was no longer in his seat.

Eric took Sookie by surprise when he lifted her out of her seat and onto the edge of his table. "Have you ever heard the saying actions speak louder than words?" Eric said his eyes burning before leaning her over his desk.

In the end Jr. got the ice cream for free without Pam even having to glamour him. They both sat on the chairs outside.

"Let's play a game!"

"Like what."

"I spy."

Pam looked at the child. "No."

"You never like to play that game." The boy humphed. "Twenty questions."

Pam thought about it. Maybe she could find out answers while indulging the boy. "Okay."

"What was your favorite food to eat when you were human?"

"Probably Pastries."

"Why?"

"Isn't it supposed to be my turn to ask a question?"

"Oh yeah Sorry Aunt Pam." Jr. said smiling, with ice cream around his lips.

"I guess I might as well answer though." Pam said then winced. She'd never been this indulgent of human's before not even Sookie but then again if he was Eric and Sookie's he wasn't all human then.

"My cook used to sneak pastries just for me because my mother disagreed with them. She said they caused our skin to become ugly and that we did not need them. So I of course loved them and ate them any chance I could."

Jr. started bursting into peals of laughter. Pam even cracked a small smile at the boy.

"When were you born?" Pam started subtle.

Jr. looked at her confused but answered nonetheless. "April 21, 2011."

Pam looked up sharply. "What's today's date?"

"June 6, 2014. Silly." Jr. said before taking another lick of his ice cream.

"Hold on tight." Pam warned as she swooped the little boy in her arms and ran.

They both made it back to Fangtasia in mere minutes.

"Indira take care of him for now." Pam said giving Jr. to the surprised vampire.

"Wait Pam what am I supposed to do with him?"

"Just whatever he wants."

"We need to talk. I found out something important master." Pam said barging into Eric's office.

Eric's hair was a mess and Sookie's uniform looked very wrinkled. Eric's eyes were red. "Pam." He growled.

"Where's Jr.?" Sookie asked as she saw that Pam no longer had him.

"With Indira, she'll take care of him." Pam said abruptly. Sookie opened her mouth to protest but before either could say anything. "Your son thinks it's 2014."

* * *

Thank you to all my readers Hope you all like this chapter.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry it's been so long

Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

"Indira can I please go to the juke box." Jr. asked.

"Uh sure, let me get you some change though."

"What the fuck." One of the fangbangers said as Uncle Kracker's Follow me came blasting through the stereos.

* * *

"He thinks it's what?" Sookie asked.

"That it's 2014." Pam stated again.

"So he's from the future." Eric said not quite believing even his words.

"Yes." Pam said simply. "Well at least he thinks. But we have weres, witches, fairies, and vampires. I don't see why we can't have time traveling toddlers."

"Pam." Both Sookie and Eric groaned.

"So do you think then that he's really my son?" Sookie asked barely above a whisper but both vampires heard her loud and clear.

"Yes, I think he is indeed yours and Eric's son." Pam said. "But he is not from this time." Pam shrugged.

Sookie stared at the blonde vampire. "You amaze me sometimes Pam even for a Vampire."

"You amaze me too Sookie even for a human." Pam winked.

Eric just looked at the two women in his office speechless. He opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door.

Eric grumbled then said come in gruffly. Everyone seemed to be interrupting him lately.

The door opened to show Indira holding Jr. hands.

Jr. held Indira's hand and with his free hand he was rubbing his eyes.

All three blondes in the room turned to them. Jr. gave a big yawn.

"Mummy I'm tired." Jr. said wearily, blinking his eyes trying to stay awake.

Sookie's heart pounded at the word. She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that she was going to be a mother and a mother of Eric's child no less.

"Oh sweet. We'll head home soon." Sookie said walking towards them then scooped him into her arms.

"Okay." Jr. said softly as he rested his chin on Sookie's shoulders.

"Eric, I'm going to head home." Sookie said turning around to face him. "He's exhausted." She said softly as she ran her fingers through Jr. hair. Soft snores were soon heard coming from the small boy.

Pam coughed trying to hide a laugh.

"I'm coming with you. I want to spend time with my son."

Sookie smiled. "Okay." She said softly. Sookie wasn't about to deny Eric that.

"Pam take care of business here. Indira, thanks for taking care of him."

"It was no problem boss. He's quite adorable."

"He is isn't he." Sookie said smiling before kissing his forehead.

Eric held the door open for Sookie so that they could exit his office.

_Follow me everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_If you want to leave I can guarantee_

_Won't find nobody else like me_

Blasted from the stereo's above.

Eric and Sookie turned to Indira.

She raised her hands in mock surrender. "He asked for coins for the jukebox."

This time Pam just laughed out loud.

"Let's go out the back entrance." Eric said grinning. As Sookie passed he stopped them and kissed Jr.'s hair.

Sookie looked up into his eyes.

"Okay enough with the mushy gushy eye sex please." Pam said breaking the two out of their revere.

* * *

"I'm buying you a new car." Eric said as he wrinkled his nose at Sookie's car.

"No you're not." Sookie said rolling her eyes. They've had so many argument about this already.

"Yes I am, I'm not going to have my son riding in a death trap like that."

"Oh for heaven's sakes." Sookie muttered under her breath.

Eric grinned knowing that he just won the battle. Now he just needed to win the war with his stubborn wife. He had a feeling that his son was his secret weapon.

"I don't have a baby seat." Sookie said as she placed Jr. down on the seats. "Oh my god I'm a horrible mother, I forgot to strap my kid into a baby seat. He could've been... Oh my god."

Eric put an arm on Sookie's shoulder. "Lover, it's fine. We'll get one tomorrow." He whispered soothingly in her ear.

Sookie didn't want to admit it but just by touching her and saying those words in the soft velvety manor she instantly calmed. Damned blood bond.

"I'll sit in the back seat so I can watch him. Will you feel more comfortable that way?"

"Yes." Sookie said truthfully.

Eric smiled feeling her happiness and relief. "Anything for you lover."

"Whipped." Pam whispered all the way at the entrance of the back door.

Sookie hadn't heard her but Eric most certainly did. He turned to glare at his child. Well his older female child.

* * *

They rode in silence. But it wasn't at all uncomfortable; the only sound in the car was the soft snores of their beautiful future child.

Sookie glanced at the rear view mirror to see Eric brush Jr.'s hair to the side as he gazed at the boy in wonder. Sookie's heart pounded as she watched the scene. It caused her heart to rapidly beat. She would've never believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, but Eric seemed to be born to be a dad. He most certainly looked the part right now.

* * *

Sookie pulled into the driveway and seconds later both Amelia and her brother came out to the porch to greet them.

Sookie groaned. She knew the both of them had questions, heck she still did, but she was too tired to deal with a bombardment of questions.

Sookie got out the car just as Eric took off Jr's seatbelt and lifted him out of the car.

_Ohmigod, they look like a family. The cutest family I've ever seen. _

Sookie looked up as she heard Amelia broadcast.

_Is he yours?_

Sookie nodded. Then she heard squeals in her head. She knew they were from Amelia.

_I set up the guestroom for him. I went to the store and bought stuff. Extra clothes, bed spreads, and toys. I hope he likes soccer beacuase that's all I found in short notice._

Sookie's eyes widened. Now she felt horrible for her earlier thoughts. Amelia was a true friend and her roommate. If anything she deserved to be informed of the happenings.

As Amelia approached Sookie grabbed her friend to crush her in a bear hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long

Hope you all enjoy

* * *

"This room brings back… very pleasant memories." Eric said as he leaned against the door frame, his head nearly reaching the top.

Sookie shrieked as she pulled her shirt back down. But she was only in her underwear and shirt. Sookie grabbed the nearest thing and flung it at him while yelling get out.

Eric left the bathroom laughing and closed the door just in time for the soap to hit the door.

"Daddy what'd you do?" Jr. asked standing in the door way, pajamas in his arms.

Eric looked down and saw Jr. He grinned as he picked up the blonde haired blue eyed cherub.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh." Jr said unconvinced.

"You aren't doubting me are you?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow then wiggled them comically.

Jr bit his lip but then busted into peals of giggles.

"Now son, men don't giggle. We smirk or give a chuckle." Eric said much too seriously.

"Don't tell him that!"

"Mommy!" Jr. wiggled trying to get down so Eric took the hint and put him down.

"Hey sweetie. Now don't you listen to your father. I personally like your giggles."

"I know that Mom." Jr said almost exasperated. Like as if he'd heard it a thousand times before. For all they knew he might've. "Mom why is my room all different?"

"Uhh." Sookie said. Then she turned to look at Eric. The two shared a look.

"Jr. we need you to tell us exactly what you remember last." Eric said as he sat his son down on the bed.

"Mom?"

"Please sweetie." Sookie said placing him in her lap and brushing a curl behind his ear.

"Well Mom was talking to Grandpa…"

"Grandpa?" Sookie asked.

Jr. looked up at her. "Um hmm. You and him were whispering to each other. I couldn't hear anything. Then dad and aunt Pam came into the room and said that it was time. Then you all took turns hugging me and kissing me. Even Aunt Pam kissed me." Jr. giggled at that.

Eric and Sookie both smiled trying to see it. Eric couldn't really but Sookie imagined it in her head and it brought a smile to her face.

"And then Grandpa told me to get into dad's car and he would come get me when it was safe. Until then he told me to tell Mom that he's still the prince, that there are always loop holes and he's always watching her. Also he loves us this much." Jr. stretched out his arms as far as they could go.

Eric and her shared a look.

"What's your grandfather's name?" Eric asked.

"Grandpa Niall silly."

Sookie felt a tear make its way down her face. It was Niall then. It had to be. Niall made Jr. possible.

"I should have known it was the fairy." Eric muttered. But Jr.'s story had him wondering. Naill must've sent Jr. to them, the past but why? Was something the matter or was this meant to happen to make sure that Sookie saw their future. He hoped it was the latter but he couldn't see himself letting the fairy especially Niall to take his son away from him. It must be the first but what could it be?

"Ugh I ate too much ice cream." Jr. said falling back dramatically, his stomach sticking in the air sitting between the two on the bed.

Sookie gave a laugh as she ruffled his hair.

"Now what are those?"

"Aunt Amelia bought me new pajamas!"

"Did she really?"

"Uh huh. They have airplanes on them!"

"Cool. Do you need help putting them on?"

"Please." Jr gave a tooth showing grin.

Eric silently sat on the rocking chair just watching the two. He was just living in the moment watching as his son and his wife.

"Okay arms up cutie." Sookie said. Jr. lifted them quickly.

"Why don't I get nicknames like that?" Eric pouted. Both mother and son turned to look at him.

Sookie rolled her eyes at him then turned back to the task at hand. She just missed Eric winking at their son.

Jr. giggled as Sookie buttoned up his pajamas, lightly brushing his sides.

"You're not ticklish are you?" Sookie asked.

Jr's eyes widened. He shook his head frantically.

"Uh huh." Eric echoed Jr's earlier words.

The both of them began to tickle him.

* * *

_2014 _

"_He should be safe for the time being." Niall reassured his great granddaughter. _

"_I know but I just I… I'm just worried, I guess motherhood just makes you that way doesn't it." Sookie said shakily. _

"_He's fine lover." Eric said kissing his wife's head. "He'll be fine with us in the past. Once this war ends, we'll bring him back but it's not safe for him here yet. But we'll make it safe soon enough so that he can come home to us okay?" _

"_I know he's safer there but I haven't felt him this far away from me ever. I can't even feel him. I've never had this feeling before. I've always been able to feel him, how he is, when he needs us. Now if he needs us…" _

"_I know sweet heart but he'll be fine I promise." _

"_It is for the best. You know that the first chance they get, they would take him." Niall said softly. _

"_Where's Pam?" Sookie asked suddenly looking around noticing that the female vampire was missing. _

"_She's somewhere in the woods so that we can't see that how attached she is to the boy."_

"_Sounds like Pam." Sookie said giving a weak laugh. _

"_Yeah, she'll never admit that she's the one that comes in each night to make sure he's safe at night even though we all know it." _

* * *

"Good night sweetie." Sookie said tucking Jr in. She gave him a kiss on the forehead as she pulled the covers up.

"I love you." Jr said as he reached his hands out for a hug.

"Love you too." Sookie said hugging him. Then gave him a kiss on his button nose.

Sookie passed Eric on her way out.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"I'll heat up a trueblood for you. Now say goodnight to your son."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sookie sat down on the kitchen table a tea for her and a trueblood for Eric.

She looked at the clock. It said one thirty-eight. She blinked trying to keep herself awake. "Maybe I'll just rest my head a little…"

* * *

Eric came down half an hour later because Jr had wanted him to read him a bed time story. One that Sookie apparently had in her room. Harry Potter. Even he was amazed, his three year old son could understand Harry Potter. He didn't even think that was possible but… Jr wasn't fully human. He was something. He wasn't vampire. Liked Ice cream a little too much for that. And he could fly. He just remembered that now since the night seemed to have stopped spinning. So was he half-human, half-vampire? Or was there some other strong otherworldly blood in him. Fairy perhaps. But he didn't smell like one.

Eric got down to the kitchen still contemplating but stopped as soon as he spotted Sookie asleep on the kitchen table. That brought memories too.

He picked her up bridal style and as he began to walk to the stairs, he heard a noise from outside. He looked up and caught the culprit. It was Bill Crompton.

Eric growled. Bill glared back.

"Over my dead body will you get her again Crompton."

"You're already dead."

"I don't act like it." Was all Eric said then he walked up the stairs.

* * *

How was it?

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry it's been like a month guys.

Really I am. But I do hope you'll like this new chapter.

By the way I am going to continue this story I'm just trying to finsh my others.

Thanks for all my reviews, I love you all.

* * *

Sookie woke up and immediately felt a soft body snuggled into her side. She turned and came face to face with a blonde cherub. A smile broke onto her face. She lightly brushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead.

Eyelids fluttered then a pair of brilliant familiar baby blues flashed. "Hi mommy."

"Hey sweet." Sookie said as she gave him a kiss on the nose. "When'd you get here?"

"Sorry Daddy told me I could stay with you two. I had a nightmare last night. "

Sookie went alert at those words. "Honey what was it about?"

"It was dark mom. Really dark. And these people were after me."

"Who?" Sookie said sitting up.

"They had red eyes. Really red eyes. And they were all drooling and moved like like…" Jr. paused trying to find the new word but was getting nothing. "In the movies mom when they rise from the graves."

"Zombies?"

Jr. nodded enthusiastically. "And they were all being controlled by this person. But I couldn't see the person's face. But it was really scary mommy. They all made this horrible noise and their faces, it wasn't human at all."

Sookie's breathing went shallow as he finished the story. She'd encountered so many paranormal creatures already and she'd never heard of what her son was describing at all and she wasn't so sure she wanted to. She pulled him into her lap and stroked his hair. "You'll be safe sweet. I promise, your dad and I will keep them away from you."

* * *

_2014, 3 weeks before Jr. was sent into the past_

_They all went out to dinner at the new restaurant Sookie had been wanting to go to for a long time. _

"_I'm so full." Jr. said as he sunk down in his seat. _

"_The main course hasn't even come yet." Eric said laughter evident in his voice as his three year old groaned. _

"_I ate too much bread mommy." He said patting his stomach. _

"_I think he's been hanging out with your brother and Sam too much." Eric said smiling as he entwined his fingers with Sookie's. _

"_I think so too." Sookie said laughing. _

_A band started to play and the waiters began to clear the dance floor as the fairy lights came on surrounding them all. _

"_Pretty!" Jr. said in awe as he looked around him. "Oooh can I out up those lights in my room mum, over my bed?" _

_Eric looked at Sookie alarmed. Then turned to his son. _

"_Now Tray Niall, we are men, we do not hang fairy lights over our beds." _

"_Grandpa invented them?" Jr. asked excited as he knew that his grandpa was a fairy and they were called fairy lights so that was why they were named fairy lights. _

_It was Eric's turn to groan. "Of all the things for him to inherit, he inherits your gullibility." _

"_Hey." Sookie said before she elbowed him. _

"_What's that daddy?" Jr. asked leaning over the table. _

"_It's nothing sweet." Sookie said then leaned over and ruffled his hair then gave him a kiss on the forehead. _

"_Mommy will you dance with me?" Jr. asked after a few minutes when other couples had already gone to the dance floor. _

"_Of course." Sookie laughed. She turned to give Eric a quick kiss on the lips. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you more." Eric said kissing her palm before letting her go. _

_Sookie picked up Jr. and the two began to dance. After them, other mother and fathers began to take their daughters and sons up to. Soon the whole dance floor was infiltrated by all kinds of couples. _

_After the first dance was over , Sookie felt something tug on her dress. She stopped dancing and looked down. A small red haired tot stared up at her. She placed Jr. down and leaned down to talk to the girl but before she could get a word in otherwise, the little girl grabbed Jr.'s hands and made him dance with her. _

_Sookie blinked in shock for a few seconds but then laughed as she comprehended what happened. As she stood up she felt her hand be grabbed and she was spun around. She soon came face to face with her husband. _

"_I couldn't help but notice your dance partner got stolen right under your nose literally." Eric said giving her one of his infamous grins. "Girls are already after him not that it's a surprise, after all he takes from me." _

_Sookie rolled her eyes. "Thank goodness he didn't inherit your egotism. Imagine living with two egos as big as yours." _

"_But you love me." _

"_Yes, and I wouldn't want you any other way." She said as she stood on her toes and leaned her forehead on his. _

_Jr continued to jump up and down with his dance partner, whom he found out was Anna. "I've got to go to the bathroom." He said stopping. _

"_Ok, be back." Anna said as she stopped too. _

_He soon found his parents dancing near the middle. _

_After dodging all the people, he made it to them. He tugged on his dad's dress pants. _

_Both looked down at him. _

"_Are you having a good time squirt?" Eric asked as he squatted down to his son's level._

"_I have to go to the bathroom." _

"_Do you want me to go with you?" Sookie asked. _

_Jr. shook his head. "I can do it myself mom." _

_Both laughed. "Ok son, but remember just yell and I'll be there as fast as I can." Eric said. _

"_Ok dad." _

"_Andif you have to, use your powers." Eric whispered only loud enough so Sookie couldn't hear. Jr. nodded understanding. _

_Jr. finished going to the bathroom but found that the sink was too high up for him. He floated himself up until he could reach up. _

"_I found you…" A creepy voice said softly. _

_Jr. whipped around. He saw something in the shadows but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. _

"_Daddy!" Jr. yelled as loud as he could. "Daddy! Mommy!" He yelled as he zoomed out the bathroom. _

_However when he got into the restaurant area, there was a loud crash then glass broke but before any could reach him, Eric had ran to him and picked him up, covering him. _

_He heard loud moans come from the broken windows and door. Over his dad's shoulders, he looked up and saw them. They were moving inhumanly, stiff and unjointed. They had drool coming from their mouths and their eyes were a vibrant violent red. _

"_I am declaring war Northman." The creepy voice said again before it said attack and two of the zombie like things attacked Eric and Jr. _

"_Tray Niall, I need you to use your powers now!" _

* * *

"Okay so what do you want on your pancakes?" Sookie asked as she sat Jr. in the kitchen stool.

"Chocolate cip and banana!" Jr. chirped.

"That I can do." Sookie said as she found all the ingredients.

"Can I help please?"

"Sure, how about you cut up the bananas?"

"Okay."

"What's that smell?" Amelia asked as she came down.

"Pancakes!" Jr. said excitedly as he poured syrup on his pancake.

"Ohh yummy!" Amelia said.

Soon both Sookie and Amelia joined him at the kitchen table to eat.

"So kiddo what do you want to do today?" Amelia asked.

"Let's play games."

"Like?" _Please don't say monopoly or scrabble!_

"Well I like monopoly best." _Noooooo!_

Sookie covered her mouth so she wouldn't spit out her food as Amelia broadcasted her thoughts.

"I also like Yahtzee…" _Yes, yes, that's fine._ "But I don't know, my words have improved, daddy taught me new words since we last played. So Scrabble's good."

_Nooo!_

"What words?" Sookie asked genuinely curious.

"Motley! It means unorganized, several colors that are mix matched! And… what was the other word?" Jr. said to himself as he put his fork down and thought hard. "Pregnant! It means when one is carrying a baby and what Aunty Amelia is!"

Amelia began to choke on her pancake.

* * *

It's a little on the short side but I promise I'll write more soon.

Hope you all stay tuned.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been so long people.

It's a holiday finally so I promise to write more sooner.

Enjoy

* * *

Eric could feel the last of the sun's rays going down. He waited impatiently for it to set. When the last of the sun set, he got out of the hole. He hated having to crawl into the god forsaken hole every time but to be closer to Sookie…

Eric wanted to immediately go down to see them but he knew that he should take a shower first.

When he came down from the taking the shower he saw three lumps on the couch. Eric raised his brow but gave a small chuckle when he saw that it was Amelia, Sookie, and Junior.

Junior was snuggled against Sookie and you could hear very faint snores coming from the cherub.

He couldn't help but look down at his wife and future child and just stare. He leaned down to brush a lock of Sookie's hair behind her ears. This woman was amazing. He'd known it since that first night he saw her there at Fangtasia with Compton but he'd never imagined that she'd give him a reason to really want to live again. She'd not only given him that but now a chance to be a father again to live again, to have his legacy continued. She was beyond anything he'd ever imagined.

He didn't want to disturb them at the slightest even though he selfishly wanted them to be awake so that he could be with them and the limited time he had with them wasn't wasted… but he couldn't wake them up.

* * *

Sookie woke up when she heard the rumbling of a car in the drive way. She almost shot out of the couch until she remembered that she wasn't the only one on the couch.

Jr. woke up when he felt the body beside him shifting. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mummy?"

"Hey Sook why is there a red Mercedes SUV in your drive way. It's a beauty."

"What?" Both Sookie and Amelia shouted.

Jr. had climbed down the couch and was already running out the door to see his uncle. "Uncle Jason!"

Jason wasn't quite ready for a three year old to jump on him but he caught the boy just in time. "Hey… uh kiddo." Jason said a bit uncertainly.

"Jason what are you talking about and be careful with him."

"Um Sook, here you take him." Jason said quickly handing the boy back to Sookie. "The car's right behind me. You're not dating a new vampire are you?" Jason asked.

"Mom's with dad silly goose." Junior said shaking his head at his uncle.

Amelia and Sookie both laughed as the little boy chastised his uncle.

"Oh yeah." Jason said laughing too. "Sorry I forgot about it."

"It's okay." Junior patted Jason's arm before putting his two arms around Sookie's neck again.

"So where's this car that you're talking about?" Amelia asked in between laughs.

Jason stepped aside.

Both the women's eyes widened and their jaws dropped as they peered for the first time at the bright cherry red Mercedes. It was a sleek expensive looking car and was a beauty alright as Jason said.

"That's your car Mom." Junior said looking at it and seeing nothing new.

Sookie looked down at him in shock.

Jason just stared at the two. "Wait what? That's your car Sookie?!"

Amelia went right up to it and peered in the windows. "I think he's right Sookie, there's a car seat in there and… hey look there's an envelope on the windshield." Amelia pointed.

Jason saw it and grabbed it giving it to Sookie.

Sookie looked at it doing nothing. She was hesistant to open it afraid of what it may contain.

"Open it Sis." Jason urged trying to help his sister out.

"Come on Sookie it's not like as if it's a death wish or something." Amelia said. "It has to be from Eric."

"I know but that's what I'm afraid of."

Amelia rolled her eyes while Junior sat in Sookie's arms puzzled.

"Mom it's just a letter."

Sookie knew he was right so she sighed before opening the letter. The first thing she saw inside was a key. It was the key to the Mercedes. Inside was also a note.

**I hope that you will forgive me but I saw this as I passed a dealer. I knew it was made for you the moment I saw it. It already has the car seat for our son all set to go. I'll be back tonight. Would you accompany me to the county fair in Shreveport this evening? Of course with Junior. We need to make up for lost time my wife. **

**-Your husband Eric**

"Ahhhhh." Amelia said reading over her shoulder.

"Oh god, Eric." Sookie said in between feeling delighted and slightly angry. He got her a new car without her consent but it was a sweet gesture. It was just that sometimes she wanted him to lavish her with his attention and be there for her not hand her gifts like as if she was a mistress of his. However he had gotten the baby seat for Junior.

* * *

Sookie stared at her cell phone. Finally she dialed Eric's number.

"Lover."

"I wish you hadn't bought me a Mercedes. You now a station wagon would've done it."

"Never, only the best for you."

"You didn't happen to get the information from our son did you?"

"No, why?"

Sookie stared at her cell phone. "It was nothing." She said smiling deciding not to tell him as it would only succeed to give him an unneeded ego boost. "Our answer is yes. But Junior says only if Aunt Pam comes with."

"Of course." Eric smiled.

"I have to go. See you soon then?'"

"Of course." Eric waited for Sookie to hang up first before doing so himself.

* * *

Eric was sitting in his booth at Fangtasia. He stared at the male in front of him.

"The information will not be cheap rest assure that."

"I don't care about the damn price Whitler. Just find the information on these zombie like supes."

"Fine. But I've never heard of such a thing before. It may take a while for me. Each day will be a hundred that I didn't make finding other cases."

Eric gave him a stare that stopped him.

"Okay so maybe it's sixty per day." Whitler said.

"My accountant will be in touch." Eric said. Then he got up. "If I find that you are slacking off, be prepared for unpleasant visits."

"Pam we will be closing early tonight."

"For what?" She asked in her bored tone.

"Because we are going to the fair."

Pam looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm sorry but I just swore you said WE were going to the fair."

"I did."

* * *

Sookie was wearing a pair of jeans and an of the shoulder top. Meanwhile Junior was adorable in his white shirt so much like his dad's trademark and a pair of tan overalls. Sookie found it more fun to dress up her son than it was to even dress up herself.

"I want to put like a cowboy hat on his head." Amelia gushed.

Junior shook his head. "No thanks Aunty Amelia. Is uncle Sam going with us to the fair?"

Sookie and Amelia both looked at each other than back to the boy.

"No we weren't planning to sweet. Why?"

"Well it's just that Aunty you won't go out without uncle Sam unless it's you and Mummy together in a girls." He stopped trying to find the right words. "Daddy calls it your girls' night." He finished.

Amelia looked at Sookie half horrified. "You don' t think?"

Sookie didn't answer, she was honestly baffled too.

"Sam, Sam Merlotte." Amelia said wide eyed.

"Junior, what is Amelia's relationship with Uncle Sam?"

"They're married, don't you remember?"

"Honey, there's a coat on your bed, can you go get it?" Sookie told her son.

Junior nodded enthusiastically before going off.

"Oh my god, oh my god."

"Amelia breathe, breathe."

"Sam Merlotte. What, how, but I mean, he's cute yes. But still he's in love with you Sook."

Sookie thought it through. Sam and Amelia. They would make a cute couple. Actually they'd make a great couple and were both her best friends. Sam was stable, exactly what Amelia needed. While she had a wild fun side that Sam desperately needed too.

"Obviously not for very long." Sookie couldn't help but smile.

"Wait does this mean I'm carrying Sam Merlotte's child in the future?"

They heard a thump in the front of the house.

Both ran to the front to find the subject of their conversation passed out from the shock of hearing their words.

"Oh dear." Amelia said. "You think he heard us?"

"Yeah Amelia, I think he might've."

* * *

Sam felt a cool cloth be placed over his fore head. His eyes fluttered before he stared into warm brown eyes.

"Hey Sam." Amelia said brightly.

"What's this about you carrying my child?" Sam asked lightly grabbing Amelia's hand on his forehead.

"Oh you heard." Amelia said weakly.

Sam nodded.

"It's a long story."

"We have all night."

"Yes do tell Amelia." Pam said coming into the front door followed by Eric.

"I would love to hear this story." Eric added.

"I bet you would, it has to do with your son from the future."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah you know the little boy from yesterday?" Sookie asked.

Sam nodded.

"He's our son… from the future." Eric answered.

"Oh." Sam said. "Sookie why do all these things seem to happen to you?"

"I ask myself that everyday Sam."

"Daddy!" Junior yelled when he came thumping down the stairs. He flew right to Eric, whom caught him in his arms.

"Hello buddy." He said without thought.

Sookie couldn't help but laugh.

"I missed you all day. Guess what we did today?"

"I don't know, what did you do?"

"We played Scrabble! I beat Aunty Amelia but Mommy still won."

"Oh really."

Junior nodded. "Next time we can play together and we can beat Mommy together." Junior put his small hands on his dad's face.

Eric took Junior's fingers and blew a raspberry.

Junior went into a giggle fit.

Eric smiled as he held his son in his arms.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too Junior."

"Daddy why doesn't Aunty Amelia have the bump anymore?" Junior whispered into Eric's ear.

Pam gave a laugh while Sam's curiosity was once again peeked.

_Sookie you are going to explain everything to me by tomorrow_

Sookie looked at Sam then nodded.

"So you joining us to the fair then shifter?" Eric asked.

* * *

Review please

The car is on the profile!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh god I'm so sorry it's been so long

I was busy trying to finish my other stories.

Then my computer crashed so I lost all the chapters I had planned,

Thankyou to all the devoted readers. I hope you all had a good Christmas and hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"I want to ride with daddy to the fair." Junior said as he put his arms around his mom.

Sookie looked at Eric's car. It was a death trap waiting to happen. "Uhhh."

"Please Mommy, I'm practically indestructible. Grandpa even said so."

She looked at Eric. They both exchanged looks. If Niall declared that their son was practically indestructible what did that mean?

"I'll drive safely Sookie." Eric said.

"Oh just let him, I'm dying to see action tonight and with you there's bound to be if I ride in the car with you." Pam said leaning against Sookie's new car.

Neither Eric nor Sookie appreciated the comment but Amelia and Sam both gave a very brief laugh. Then flushed as they realized that they had laughed at the same time. There was still an awkward tension since the revealing of their future together… with a baby. Unconsciously Amelia began to rub her belly. Sam noticed but didn't say a word. He just didn't know what to say.

"Please Mom."

"Okay but you are riding in your car seat."

Junior made a groan at the mention of the car seat.

* * *

Sookie watched as Eric pulled out of the lot. A part of her was frightened. A three year old shouldn't be riding in a Corvette but then again her three year old wasn't exactly like the others. One he was much too intelligent and he had some kind of super powers. So far she'd found out that he had the ability to fly like Eric and he also had indestructibility. She wondered if he had any other special powers at least any like hers.

She turned on the ignition but she didn't know where anything else was. She had to get used to the car for a couple of seconds.

* * *

Eric somehow knew and waited while Sookie adjusted to the new car.

"Daddy."

"Hmmm?"

"Why is everything so different? The house is smaller, no one remembers me…"

Eric looked down at his son. What was he supposed to tell him? The truth? That he didn't exist yet in their time? Or that no one here knew him because they'd hadn't met him yet? That even his own mother and father weren't even sure he was the real thing but they hoped with all their hearts that he was?

"Junior, you know that weird things always seem to happen to your mom and me?"

Junior nodded.

"I think it's happening now. I know you're my son. There is this vague feelings like you're a part of me but I don't remember you or much about you."

Junior looked up at him wide eyed and horrified. "You mean that…" Junior gulped. "No one remembers me?"

"But I know I love you Junior as does everybody else especially your Mom. But I have no idea what your favorite food is? What you like to do? What's even your favorite color? It's like as if we need to know you again so be patient if we don't remember stuff okay squirt?"

Junior nodded solemnly. He was silent until Sookie had finally gotten out of the drive way. Eric looked down at him concerned. He began to worry that he shouldn't have said the things he said. It'd been a very long time since he'd been a father.

"Do you want to know my favorite color?" He asked shyly not looking up.

"Yes, I would love that." Eric smiled.

* * *

_Sookie and Junior began to dance around the room much to Eric's amusement. The two always seemed to love to do that. Just dance around crazy. But it was one of the things that he wouldn't trade for the entire world. He shook his head as he just watched them. He rarely ever joined in as he didn't quite have his wife's or his son's enthusiasm for just letting go. _

_Sookie and Junior were jumping on the couches while singing God Love Her by Toby Keith. _

_It was quite entertaining. _

_There was a knock on the door. Eric was still laughing when he answered the door. _

_He opened it and saw nothing. He frowned as he looked around. He stepped out when he heard a rustle and closed the door behind him. He walked to where the rustle sounded like it came from. _

"_I just want the boy Northman." _

_Eric took a step back. "Where are you, show yourself." Eric demanded. _

"_The boy." The voice said again. _

"_I'm not giving you my son you bastard. Show yourself." _

"_But you already know me Northman." Then the voice chuckled. "You just don't want to admit it." _

"_Spend as much time with your son and wife as you can. I'll get him one way or another." Then there was rustling again. Then it was gone. _

_Eric gave a series of foreign curses before going back into the house. _

_Once he came back in he saw that Sookie had Junior in her arms and both sat on the love seat. _

"_Eric is something wrong?" _

"_Junior go on to bed, I'll be there to tuck you in soon." _

_Junior looked up at Sookie. Sookie nodded then kissed his forehead. "Night Sweet." _

"_He's back from the restaurant. I thought Junior may have taken care of him… but he's back and he wants our son now that he knows how powerful Junior is." _

"_I'm calling Niall." Sookie said standing up abruptly. _

_Eric didn't disagree for once. That frightened Sookie more than it should have. _

_When Sookie finished talking to Niall she went back into the living room to find that Eric was no longer there. _

_Instead she found him lying next to their son on their son's twin bed. It looked a little cramp. If it was any other time she would've laughed. _

_Eric looked up as if she felt her gaze. _

"_And that's all for tonight." Eric finished. "Now go to sleep, okay. I'll come back in to see you before I have to rest." _

_Junior nodded then gave a large yawn. _

_Sookie came back in to give him a kiss on both cheeks and tucked the covers around him._

"_Mommy can you get Raltz and Leo for me?" _

"_Of course." Sookie said as she picked up the two stuffed animals and put them on each side of Junior. _

"_So what did Niall say?" Eric asked as Sookie sat on his lap. _

"_There's going to be a war." _

_Eric looked up at her sharply. _

"_Niall says that there will be a war and we must send Junior to safety." Sookie said laying her head against his chest. "He says that the monster wants out boy and he'll stop at nothing to have him. I don't understand but he says that this creature will stop at nothing and Niall isn't going to give Junior up without a fight. So there will be war." _

_Eric closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have asked Junior to use his powers." Eric said angrily. _

"_Maybe not Eric but if you hadn't the whole restaurant and the people there may have been harmed. You and I both know that it would've taken more than just you to subdue the creatures." _

* * *

"And Mommy and I's favorite song is God Love Her."

Eric gave a smile. His son was three and had better grammar than most humans. And he also loved Country. Eric knew it must've come from Sookie because he sure as hell didn't listen to country.

"My favorite color is yellow. And I like Tigers. Especially the Bengal Tigers."

Eric frowned. What the, his son liked that stupid weretiger's animal? That was just not right. The fates and Niall were probably laughing their asses off at the moment.

"And my favorite time of the day is when you wake up so that we can do things together."

Eric smiled softly.

"You taught me how to fly for two months. I remember the first time Mommy saw me fly she told me that she was going to kill Daddy in his sleep."

Eric could definitely see her saying that.

* * *

Sam sat in the front seat much to Pam's disappointment.

"So you two are going to be having a baby." Pam said looking at Sam.

Sam tightened up while Amelia mumbled something under her breath about damn nosy vampires.

"What kind of baby names have you guys picked out?" Pam asked.

"Pam!" Sookie said.

"I'm genuinely curious. They're like the odd couple. One's too serious while the other isn't. This kind of relationship is like the one's Dear Abby calls Opposites Attract."

Sam groaned. "Since when do Vampires read Dear Abby?"

"Just Pam." Both Sookie and Amelia said together.

* * *

Eric and Junior waited by Eric's car as Sookie drove up with the rest. Junior jumped off the front of and then ran to Sookie's car.

He grabbed Sam's hand. "I want to get a candied Apple." He said then proceeded to drag Sam with him.

"Why does he like the shifter?" Pam asked with just a hint of jealousy in her voice.

It was pretty funny to Sookie that Pam was jealous that Junior had taken Sam's hand. Not that she dared laugh out loud.

"I'm pretty sure that Sam's, Junior's eating buddy." Sookie explained.

"Yes really remember Junior was saying about an eating contest…" Amelia said. "Oh my god I'm married to someone who competes with a three year old in a pie eating contest."

Even Eric had to chuckle at Amelia's outburst.

"Let's catch up to the two before we lose them." Pam said.

The four of them had caught up with the boys and found them in line for candied apples. They were second in line.

Eric strode towards them just as they got to the front.

"Two candied apples please!" Junior said holding Sam's hand.

The woman leaned down to look at him. "Coming right up two candied apples. Now how old are you young man?" She was a pleasant lady with a soft old face.

"I'm three." Junior replied.

"Three, oh my. You look much bigger than three are you sure?"

Junior puffed his chest a bit. "Mom's says I'm like Daddy so I'll grow even bigger and just as tall as Daddy and that's why I'm bigger than other three year olds." Junior said.

"Oh I see. Now you must be Daddy." The woman smiled pleasantly at Sam.

Sam shook his head.

The woman looked confused, but then Eric came into view and picked Junior up.

"Uncle Sam's not my Daddy, he is." Junior pointed to Eric.

"Good evening." Eric smiled but showed no fang.

The woman blushed. "Well shut my mouth, I'm sorry I just assumed…"

"It's not a problem."

"Well here are your two apples." The lady said smiling as she handed one to Eric and the other to Sam.

Eric took out a bill and handed it to her. "Keep the change."

The woman looked down. It was a twenty. The two apples had only cost two-seventy five each.

"Thank you." Junior waved from Eric's arms, the candy apple swished side to side. .

* * *

While the guys had gone to get the apples Sookie, Pam, and Amelia were all playing the game where you had to aim the water gun into the target. Sookie and Pam were tied thus far when the guys came over. Amelia didn't really know how to shoot so she missed the target half the time and Pam knew minimally how to shoot but with her keen vampire skills she could match up with Sookie whom had been taught to shoot a shot gun at a young age.

In the end Pam was distracted when a particularly attractive person had waltzed by. So Sookie ended up winning.

"Yay Mommy!" Junior cheered.

Eric looked at Pam with a raised eyebrow.

She gave him back an insolent look. "Like I want one of those horrifying plush thingies."

Sookie and Amelia and Junior cracked up while Sam merely looked on and shook his head.

"Miss, which one would you like?" The attendant asked Sookie.

"I don't know, Junior which one do you like?"

Junior looked up at them thoughtfully. Then he pointed to the stuffed Panda.

"I like that one too." Sam said.

"Can you turn into it too?" Pam asked.

Thankfully the attendant didn't hear.

Sam and Sookie both gave her a warning look.

"What I am genuinely curious."

Sam sighed as did Eric.

"She was never this… sarcastic before I met you." Eric said looking at Sookie.

Sookie shrugged "I thought she has always been this sarcastic."

"Here's your Panda Miss." The attendant handed Sookie the Panda.

"And this goes to you sweet." Sookie gave it to Junior.

"Cool." Junior said. "It almost looks like Raltz, but white!"

"Raltz?" Amelia said.

Junior nodded. "Um hmmm. Raltz is my stuffed Panda and he's grey and black. Mommy you want a bite?" Junior held up his apple.

"I can try some?"

Junior nodded.

Sookie smiled then leaned down and took a small bite. "Hmmm that is good."

"Lover you have a bit of caramel." Eric whispered.

Sookie looked at him confused. But then Eric leaned over and kissed the side of her lips where it was.

"Got it." Eric said practically on her lips.

Amelia looked at the scene of Sookie being a mother and felt a pang in her heart. She envied Sookie at this very moment with Eric and Junior. She looked down at her belly. She put a hand on her stomach, she would soon be a… wife and mother if what Junior said was true.

Amelia looked up to look at Sam and found that he was staring at her.

* * *

I hope it wasn't a dissapointment.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been so long

* * *

Eric held his half asleep son in his arms.

"I don't want to go to bed yet daddy." Junior grumbled. "I want to stay up with Daddy." He said with his eyes half closed as Eric placed him in his bed.

"Not tonight." Sookie said pulling the covers over the sleeping tot.

"Read me a story. Please."

"It's late sweet. We all need to sleep, tomorrow night okay?"

Junior gave a slight pout but then it was interrupted by the large yawn. "Two chapters tomorrow." He mumbled then like a light, he was asleep.

---------------

Sookie got a trueblood out of the refrigerator and put it in the microwave.

Eric sat in the kitchen on one of the chairs. He rested his elbows on the table and entwined his hands while he watched her.

"Motherhood suits you lover." He commented. And he was right. She had a glow that only new mother's did. A glow that only a child could bring. There was also happiness in her aura that had seemed to have disappeared until now.

Sookie jumped in shock and whirled around to look at him. Instead of the normal leer on his face, there was a look of content in his face. The look just made all the more handsome. And like the Eric she had met one New Year's ago.

"I never imagined being a mother Eric, but I… I just love it." She said her voice cracking a bit at the end. "It's the greatest gift in the world." Sookie said as she walked toward him.

"It is isn't it?" He said almost somberly.

Sookie bit her lip. He had a faraway look and she could almost bet he was thinking about the family he had to give up a thousand years ago.

She pressed her hand against his cheek.

Eric looked up at her then before she knew it, he had grabbed her and now she sat in his lap facing him. Her chest pressed right against hers. She looked right into his eyes.

"You're the world to me, lover. You and our precious wonder. I will kill for you two." He said in a deadly serious tone. "I need you to understand. I've lost a family once, I can't again." He said oh so softly.

Sookie took a big breath knowing exactly what he was trying to say. He would literally kill for them if it came to it. And nothing she said or would do could prevent him. Sookie put her hand up to brush a lock of his blonde hair off his forehead. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I may not like you for a while but I understand and I would do the same for you-"

Before she even finished her sentence, Eric caught her lips and didn't plan to let go for a long time.

* * *

Amelia sat on the porch stairs as she just stared at the blonde man right next to her. And for the very first time she was really looking at him. Not just as another of Sookie's admirers but really a man… a man that could possibly be her husband and father of her kids. She found that he wasn't bad looking on the contrary he was quite nice looking. He wasn't ruggedly handsome like… Tray. But he was handsome in his own way or maybe cute. He reminded her of the collie he liked to shift as. Cute as a button. Good thing for him she thought puppy dog cute was handsome. He was definitely an improvement from Bob and she could definitely see him as a father. If any indication, how he handled Junior should have been enough proof.

"…pretty adorable isn't he." Sam chuckled.

"Wait huh?" Amelia said not hearing the whole sentence as she had been staring at him.

"Junior he's adorable isn't he?"

"Oh well yeah. He's bound to be with his parent's genes." Amelia said smiling to herself. "With Eric's looks and Sookie's charms. He'll be a heartbreaker soon enough. She's so lucky to have…" Amelia shut herself up before she finished.

Sam gave a deep laugh. "It's okay Amelia, I'll admit she is lucky to have Eric and Junior. I think it's finally sinking in that I'm not the one meant for her. Took long enough huh." Then he laughed again at himself.

Amelia looked at him long and hard for a moment then stood up.

His eyes trailed up as he watched her.

"Well you're not quite my type but then again my type is quite varied… Are you free next Friday?"

* * *

Junior woke up when he felt someone brushing the side of his head. He woke up slowly rubbing his eyes a little. "Yes." He yawned.

"Hello sweetheart." A soft melodic voice answered back.

Junior became suddenly alert. "Aunt Claudine?"

"Yes precious." She smiled softly as him luminously in the dark. There was a glow and calmness about the beautiful fairy.

He went to hug her stomach. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you. But I can't stay long love. I need to tell you some things and you must listen to me and understand. We have little time left." She put her soft hand on the boy's cheek.

"We are in the past lovie. Right now your parents are not the ones you know. They are not in love with each other like they are in your time."

Junior's eyes widened in disbelief. "Mommy and Daddy don't love each other or me."

"No dear on the contrary they love you very much already and each other but are in a denial about it. We must make sure they fall in love with each other."

"Some bad things are coming Tray Niall, I need you to be prepared for them. Bad people are coming and they will be fascinated by you. I need you to be strong and brave like always okay? You're only three love but you're extraordinary. In the highest sense. Right now our job is to keep history on its course."

Junior's brows furrowed as he was unsure of how to take everything.

"I must go now sweetheart." Claudine said. "Take care as always and watch your mom for me. Remember I'm always looking out for you to guard and protect you. I must go. Be a good boy. Now back to sleep Tray Niall Eric Northman."

Just as she said that Junior gave another large yawn. "One song please?" He asked.

Claudine nodded as she tucked him back into bed and sang an old song her mom once sung to her. A minute later soft snores emanated from the cherub. "Good night and good dreams precious one." She kissed his temple then disappeared.

* * *

Sookie woke up with a jolt. Her eyes were wide and she was gasping. "Claudine."

Sookie rubbed her eyes as she made coffee.

"Eorning." Came a yawn from Amelia .

"Hey Amelia."

You look like you've seen Death.

"No just Claudine."

Amelia blinked as she hadn't said anything rather Sookie had answered her question though. "That might just be worse."

"I don't know it was so strange. I think I saw her but she was… I swear she was there seeing Junior. She talked to him I couldn't hear what they were saying but she was there I know she was. It was all so strange."

"I bet seeing your dead cousin with your son. Yeah that pretty much spells weird."

Sookie let out a small laugh.

"Can you be an angel even after your dead?"

"I thought that was the point of an Angel. Why?"

"I'm not sure but watching it, I feel like as if she's Junior's Guardian Angel."

"Oh."

There was thumping and a small boy came down the stairs.

"Morning!" He chirped as he came down.

"He is so your son." Ameila said or groaned. "No one else is so happy in the morning."

Sookie gave Amelia the look. "Do you want something for breakfast sweet?"

Junior's eyes lit up. "Apple pie?"

"Something healthy."

Junior scrunched his nose. "Eggs are good I guess."

While they all sat Sookie and Amelia discussed what they were going to do.

"I have to work today. And I don't think a bar is a good place for a three year to go."

"Well it might just be me but he was pretty darn comfortable last time. He seemed quite used to it."

"I don't know."

"Why don't you ask the kid if he doesn't mind staying at the bar while you work? It's only the afternoon shift, it's not like it'll get that crazy. Well as long as some Supes don't decide they want to pursue you… again."

"Amelia!"

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just saying you might be one of the only females on the planet that can have a child with a vampire. You have to admit that's pretty darn impressive."

"Oh god I haven't even thought about that."

"Thought about what Mommy?"

"Your mother's ability to procreate."

"Procreate? What does that mean Aunt Amelia." Junior asked while Sookie cried "Ameila!"

Sookie helped Junior get into his booster seat while Amelia sat grinning in the passenger seat. Since she wasn't the one that had to give a three year old the birds and bees talk.

* * *

Hope you all liked and please Review


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi Uncle Sam!" Junior said as he floated up to the stool at the bar.

Sam blinked. "Junior did you just float?"

Junior nodded enthusiastically. "Um hm."

"Junior what did I tell you about running ahead of me?" Sookie yelled as she came in.

"But Mommy, Uncle Sam's here." Junior pointed out like as if it was the only explanation.

"Sam?" Sookie said looking at her boss, whom hadn't moved at all, just staring at Junior.

"Sookie, he, he, HE FLOATED!"

"Oh you saw that?" Sookie said unsure.

"Your son can FLOAT!" Sam repeated rather stupidly.

"Uncle Sam, I know, I shouldn't float in front of people. But no one's here!" Junior gave Sam an exasperated look.

"What did I expect; he's yours and Eric's. If he ended up normal, then that would be unbelievable." Sam muttered.

"That's for sure." Amelia agreed.

Sookie both gave them half hearted glares.

"Junior, I need you to sit here while we work."

"I know Mommy."

"So Junior do you want a drink?" Amelia asked as she sat down across from him.

"Hmmm." Junior said as he tipped his head to the side thoughtfully. You would've thought he was about to answer the final jeopardy question. "Mountain Dew!"

"Good choice kiddo." Sam laughed. "Ice or no ice?"

"Ice, lots and lots of ice."

"Coming right up."

Sookie came out of the office after stowing her stuff away and puting up her hair. As she came out the bell jingled signaling that a customer had come in.

"Uncle Jason!" A certain cherub squealed before his body zoomed directly to his very surprised Uncle.

Jason almost toppled over when a small body attacked him but managed to lean back into the door just in time.

"Uncle Jason, guess where we went last night?"

"I don't know?"

"We went…"

"_Did you find the boy?" A raspy voice asked. _

"_No sir, not yet." _

_The man whirled around furiously. "How hard can it be to track the boy? Aren't you a tracker? His scent is unique is it not?" _

"_Ye, yes." The tracker stuttered. "But the track it ended at the house, I can not find it anymore. The small of fairy is clouding it." _

_The man clenched his teeth. "Damn that Niall." He muttered. "If you do not find that boy by next tomorrow you will be going back into the ground with your pathetic friends." He said, his eyes glowed, then the tracker's eyes flashed a bright red. _

"_Yes sir, I will track the boy." The tracker said robotically. _

Jason found himself sitting with the boy that would one day be his nephew. He watched as the boy chatted away. He was currently talking about some Broadway show that "Aunt Pam" took him to on his third birthday. Jason's brows furrowed. Was this Aunt Pam he was talking about the vampire lady? The sort of scary looking vampire lady?

Sookie was distracted as she took down the person's order, even though the person was ordering, their thoughts were focused on Junior. Wondering about him… and his parentage.

Actually a lot of people in the bar were concentrating their thought s on him. It made her worried to tell the truth. She worried that maybe she shouldn't have brought him. But he was with Jason. She'd never been more grateful to have Jason there than ever before.

Sam looked on at Amelia as she chatted with one of the guys from Jason's road crew. As if she could feel him gazing at her, she glanced up and gave him a laughing smile. Then she realized what she did and turned bright red.

So far an hour into the lunch period, everything was alright.

Sam couldn't help but let out a sigh.

More people came; each took a peek at the blonde boy they saw a few days ago, their curiosity longer than the digits in pi. Some kind and confused, some mean spirited and unaccepting.

Jason knew this and tried to distract Junior from hearing the ill hearted comments directed at him and his mother.

Thirty minutes later Jason had to leave.

"Sam I'm going to take a brief break."

"Okay."

"Me too!" Amelia quipped.

"Amelia!" Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Amelia gave an innocent look.

"We're at lunch hour!"

Amelia gave him a sad look then looked at the seat where Sookie joined Junior.

"Fine," Sam sighed. "Five minutes though Amelia."

Amelia gave a laugh as she smiled. "Oh Sam, you're so adorable."

Sam's face became flushed.

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"There's a boy."

"Okay. What about the boy?"

"Apparently he's the spawn of woman and a Vampire."

"What? Is that even…"

"I don't know, that's just what someone swore it was true. The kid even has the Vampire's name."

"Who's the vamp?"

"You remember the scary tall blonde that came into Merlotte's before…"

"The man?"

"Yeah him."

"I don't believe it."

"Well…"

"I'd rather go see for myself."

It was nearing the end of the Lunch rush when trouble came in the form of ignorant people. Those ignorant people were the Were Protestors.

"These stupid, stupid people." Amelia muttered as she glanced out the window.

"Who are they Aunt Amelia?" Junior asked.

"Just ignorant, retarded, mean spiteful people that should just go drown themselves."

"Aunt Amelia!"

"I know Junior but these people are really bad. And they're here because they don't like your Uncle Sam. They are the epitome of ignorant."

"Why don't they like Uncle Sam?"

"Because he can shape shift."

"What!" Junior cried outraged. "But, but, but, that's what makes Uncle Sam soooo cool." He yelled even louder. "Do you want me to blast them away?" He whispered.

"What?" Amelia whirled around to face the young boy.

Junior took a long slurp of his drink. "I can blow them away if you like." He said looking up. "Dad says I can't use my powers unless it is dire. But if they are being mean to Uncle Sam." His eyes gave a gleam that Amelia recognized right away. One that often made its way on a certain Viking Vampire's face.

"Shit Sook, some of the other waitresses can't get here because of the protestors." Sam said as he hung up the phone.

"Where are the sheriff and Andy?"

"I don't know Sook. I just want to kick them all out but." Sam sighed. "That wouldn't get rid of them at all, if anything it would just rile them up even more so."

"But Sam, we need to do something…"

"You could just get your son to blast them away." Amelia interrupted.

"What?" Both Sam and Sookie exclaimed.

"Hi sweet heart." Sookie smiled softly as she sat in the booth with Junior."

"Mommy!" Junior cried before climbing into her lap.

Sookie wrapped her arms around his small form. "Love…"

Junior looked up as he settled into Sookie's lap.

"Junior what is this about blowing people away?"

_Eric sat on his desk at Fangtasia doing papers as his two year old son sat in the chair right beside his. The little boy was drawing on white paper also on Eric's desk. It was quite a sight to see the two of them like that. Both were so concentrated on their work, their expressions identical. Even some of their habits were the identical. _

"_Daddy, can you get that book for me?" Junior pointed to the coloring book that was laying on the third self of Eric's bookcase along with many other of Junior's coloring books. _

"_In a minute Junior." Eric said. _

_Junior waited for a few seconds. Then huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Daddy."_

"_In a minute kiddo." _

_Junior huffed again. Then he looked at the coloring book and began to will it to come to him. He was surprised and delighted when it gave a wiggle. Then it stopped though. Junior narrowed his eyes. He willed it towards him again this time making come here motions with his hands. It wiggled out more before popping out. Then it began to make its way towards Junior. His eyes widened in delight. Then he used his hand to Then he lightly swished it to the side. The book flew to the left. Junior gave a giggle as he moved it in a zigzag pattern. Then he gave a swipe of his hand. Unfortunately he'd put too much force into it and the coloring book crashed into the lamp._

_The crash made a large crash. Eric looked up sharply from the papers he had been reading. When he saw the broken lamp and coloring book, he looked down at Junior whom was staring at the mess with wide eyes. "Daddy, I didn't mean to do that." He said as he turned to look at his Dad with wide, shocked eyes. "It just happened!" _

"_What just happened?" _

"_It flew! I wanted it to come towards me but then it flew into the lamp!" Junior made a wild hand motion as he said flew. _

"_What do you mean you wanted it to come towards you? Junior…" _

"_Watch daddy." Junior said before he concentrated on the book again. It began to rise much to Eric's shock. _

Sam, Sookie, Amelia, and Junior all stood in Sam's office; blinds just open enough to look at the protestors.

"Okay Junior can you just make a really light wind. Just enough to blow some of the posters down."

"Okay Mommy." Junior said as he sat on the chair near the window. He then put a hand to his moth. He blew air out as he moved his hand, swiping it through the air.

Sookie, Sam, and Amelia watched amazed as dozens of the posters the protestors were holding, flew away just like that. Their hand and shirts blew like crazy in the wind and one person looked like they were nearly flying away.

Junior cupped his mouth with his hand. Then let his hand go with a hard flick as he let out a large breath.

Jaws dropped as a car literally flew away.

There were cries from the protestors as they felt like they were being blown away from the hurricane like gust. Posters went flying and some of the people had a hard time standing up right. Then the wind stopped as fast as it came.

Half of the protestors ran to their cars ready to get away from the freakish wind. The other half, just stood there in disbelief. Like idiots.

"How was that?" Junior asked as he smiled up at the three adults in the room.

The three looked down at junior in shock and awe.

I hope you all liked. I'm sorry it's been so long. Please forgive me. I'll try to update again soon. School's winding down and all so I'm hoping to get back into the swing!

Please review


End file.
